The Lost Smurf
by EmilytheEnchantress
Summary: A walk in the forest gone wrong! Find out what happens! Updates coming soon. One of the smurf go missing. Who is it? Will he survive? Hope you like it!
1. The Attack

**Claimer: I do own Wizard, Imitation, Shyette, Starette, Clever, and Luckette. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Smurfs. **

**Authors Notes: This story is about Clever. He goes missing and the smurfs make a horrid discovery. They do not know if he is dead but in the back of all the smurfs heads they think he is. Hope you all like my new story. The next update will be soon.**

It was a beautiful summer day and the smurfs had just gotten done with chores. They were planning on having a picnic for Papa Smurf because he was going to Homnibus's house to work on a complicated potion. Greedy was preparing a meal for the picnic and the other smurfs had just got done with setting it up.

"I can't wait until the picnic. Greedy always smurfs the best stew and cakes." Starette said excitedly "I know me too. There's also Smurfball and all kinds of games you can smurf." Imitation replied "This be the first picnic I've ever smurfed to." Clever said "Me too" Luckette replied

All of the Smurfs arrived the picnic. They were all having fun playing Smurfball and smurfvolleyball and eating Greedy's meal. Smurfs were flying kites and the smurflings were all playing fetch with Puppy. Even Baby was having fun playing in a mud puddle that he found. After the picnic Papa was preparing to leave. He was taking beakers and ingredients for the potion.

"Harmony can you smurf the smurfs for a meeting" Papa asked "Sure Papa Smurf" Harmony replied. Harmony did just as Papa told him to. "Hear ye Hear ye, Smurf to the village square for Papa Smurfs announcement." All of the smurfs arrived at the village square to say goodbye to Papa before he leaves. "My little smurfs, I will be gone for three days. I want you to relax and only smurf something if needed." Papa explained. He then climbed onto Feathers with his things. "Goodbye, Papa Smurf" All of the smurfs say as they wave to their leader. "Goodbye my little smurfs" Papa said as he flew away on Feathers. "I think I'll be smurfen on a walk" Clever said to Luckette "Okay I'll be at my house when you get back." Luckette replied.

Clever heads out into the forest. He walks past the smurfroot field. All of the sudden he hears a bird at first he does not think anything of it. The bird suddenly starts chasing Clever. It then hits him in the back with its claws. The bird left three deep wounds on his back. He started running as fast as he could. Clever ran through thorn bushes leaving pieces of torn fabric. He stopped thinking he lost the bird. He waits a minute and then hears a human yelling at the bird telling him to kill the smurf. He runs starts running again this time leaving foot prints and a trail of blood (his wounds are causing him to bleed heavily). He then collapses from pain in his back. Clever sits there for a minute. Clever did not know how he would get home but then the human picks him up and lets out an evil laugh. Clever then passes out and then the human walks off heading to a castle on the west side of the forest.

Hours later Clever wakes up and finds himself at Balthazar's castle. "Good work Godson" Balthazar said to Gargemel. It became clear to Clever Gargemel as the one who captured him. One thing was confusing him though. Where did the bird come from that attacked him? "Thank you Godfather. Can I have the smurf when you are through with him?" Gargemel asked "NO" Balthazar yelled "COME ON I NEED THAT SMURF" Gargemel wined. Clever felt a sharp pain go down his back again and again he passed out.

To Be Continued…..

**Authors Notes: Hope you liked the first chapter of The Lost Smurf. I wonder what's going to happen to Clever. Will he escape? Will he survive? Find out when I update in a couple of days (two days tops…hopefully). Also I will be putting up smurf questions on my profile. Look out for them and PM me your answer. I will try to put up new questions weekly (answers will be put up a week after posted).**


	2. Worries and Wonders

**Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs**

**Claimer: I do own Luckette, Wizard, Starette, Shyette, and Clever.**

**Authors Note: Hey hope you all like the next chapter. This chapter is the smurfs looking for Clever but they fine something horrid (I mentioned it in the first chapter summery). Also you might want to read the story The Smurfy Adventure to know what my OCs are like (if you haven't already).**

Hours after the attack the smurfs started wondering where Clever was. They had not seen him since Papa Smurf left. Wizard had decided to ask some smurfs if they had seen him. He walks over to Luckette's house. "Luckette are you in there?" Wizard asked as he knocked on her door "I be here. Is something wrong?" Luckette asked as she walks out of her house "I haven't smurfed Clever in hours. Have you seen him? I'm getting pretty worried." Wizard asked "No, I haven't smurfed him." Luckette replied. The two walk around the village but know one has seen Clever sense he left for his walk.

"Harmony smurf the alarm we have a MISSING SMURF!" Wizard commanded "Okay, Wizard!" Harmony replied "Hear ye Hear ye, smurf to the village square Wizard said we have a missing smurf!" Harmony announced.

The smurfs quickly arrived to hear what Wizard had to say. "Smurfs as some of you know Clever has gone missing." Wizard stated as the whole village gasped "We can't smurf out tonight but as soon as we smurf up tomorrow we will look for him. We will start with this part of the forest. If we do not Smurf him we will spread out farther." Wizard explained.

All of the smurfs went to bed but none of them could sleep. They were all worried about Clever. Most of the smurfs sat in their house thinking they may never see there friend again. Others lay in their beds thinking of different times they had shared with Clever. They may not have known him long but he was their friend. At lest some did not know him long.

The next morning the smurfs got up and quickly ate breakfast. They all wanted to get out and look for Clever. After breakfast the smurfs searched for Clever near the village but found nothing."Did you smurf anything?" Wizard asked "No, we be smurfen as fast as we can." Luckette said hopelessly. Hours later they finally move out farther. Then after hours of searching they finally find something. "WIZARD, LUCKETTE SMURF OVER HERE WE SMURFED SOMETHING!" Handy and Hefty yelled. The smurf run over "WHAT DID YOU FIND?" Wizard asked eagerly "We found some ripped cloth on this thorn bush." Handy explains "Good, which means that we are on Clever's trail. Hopefully we'll find him." Wizard says "This be Clever's Pattern alright." Luckette said.

They searched for nearly two more hours. The trail they were on had seemed to go cold. "WE NEED TO SMURF BACK. IT WILL BE DARK SOON." Hefty yelled "OKAY" Wizard yelled back. "SMURFS WE NEED TO GO BACK WE WILL SMURF BACK TOMORROW" Wizard yelled back to the smurfs behind him.

As the smurfs went back one of them spots something. "WIZARD COME QUICK I THINK I SMURFED SOMETHING" A smurf yells. Wizard and Luckette run back to him and it was Clumsy. "WHAT DID YOU FIND?" Wizard asked "Uh...Um...I found foot prints when I fell." Clumsy stuttered

The smurfs look at the foot prints. "They be smurf prints for sure but look at all of this BLOOD!" Luckette said in a concerned voice "D-Does this mean he's GONE!" Gulped Harmony "I don't know Harmony." Wizard replied as his eyes started to tear up "All we can do is come back and keep looking for him. Hopefully we w-will smurf him alive. I don't t-think we will." Wizard said as he started to cry

To Be Continued...

**Authors Notes: Hey hope you peeps liked it. I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry it has taken sooooooooooooo long to get updated. I already know what will happen next. PLS PLS try to give me answers on my question of the week. I will also have the next chapter of The Smurfy Adventure up soon (well as soon as I get it written that will be soon Smurfs promise...;-D)**


	3. The Tribe

Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs.

Claimer: I do own Wizard, Imitation, Shyette, Starette, Clever, Luckette, Medical, Moodette, Curious, Charmette, and Neatette.

Authors Notes: You may be wondering why there are more names than what you've seen. Well you guessed it I came up with more OC's. Also I am sorry to say but I am taking a break from the story The Smurfy Adventure. I am because I want to focus on this story. On this story I am doing something I call back to back chapters. I will do updates on how the smurfvillage is doing on their search for Clever. Then I will do updates on how Clever is doing.

Clever again woke up the next morning but could not remember how he had got here. He thought to himself for a minute. He remembered now he was attacked by a bird. He did not understand why that bird attacked him. The smurfs were friends with all animals in the forest. He started to think and remembered who the bird was it was Balthazar's raven that attacked him. They were never able to become friends with it. "How will I be smurfen out of here" Clever thought to himself. He looked around and saw that the key was hanging on the wall. He looked around once more and spotted a thread and nettle. "This will work" He grabbed them and tied them together and then bent the nettle (good thing he is a strong smurf). He used it as a hook to get the key and within a couple of tries he did. He unlocked the cage he was in and quietly ran out of the castle.

He ran and ran as fast as he could. He then stopped because he was getting progressively weak. He was afraid he would pass out again so he sat underneath a tree.

All of a sudden he hears something from behind a bush. "Hello is anysmurf there?" Clever asked hoping it was a smurf he knew looking for him as he stood up. He was partly right because as soon as he said that two smurfs walk out of the bush. "Uh...Um...Uh Hello" a smurf said from beside a smurfette. "I'm Medical" the smurf said "Uh I'm Moodette" The smurfette stuttered "Who are you" asked Medical "Uh...C-Cle" Clever tried to talk but by now he had become extremely weak and he passed out.

Medical being a doctor smurf went to work and ran over to Clever. "Moodette go get Neatette and Charmette QUIKLY!" Medical demanded "Okay" She replied

Moodette ran as fast as she could to there camp. "CHARMETTE, NEATETTE COME QUIK" Moodette yelled "WHAT IS IT IS MEDICAL HURT OR SICK" Charmette asked "No me and him met a smurf in the forest and he is the one that sick. Medical told me to get you." Moodette replied

The three or them ran to where Medical and the smurf was. The four of them brought the smurf back to the camp and put him in Medical tent. "What's going on huh huh?" Curious asked "We smurfed a smurf in the forest and he is very sick." Neatette told Curious "He's not sick just injured. Wait no smurf that he is both injured and sick. He has three deep gashes on his back and other minor injuries. Also he has a bad infection throughout his back." Medical explained. "Do you know his name or anything about him?" Charmette asked "We asked him what his name was but all we got was Cle" Moodette replied "Will he be okay?" Asked Neatette "It's hard to say the infection is pretty bad he could smurf into a coma. There's no saying if he will survive or not." Medical explained

To Be Continued...

Authors Notes: I hope you guys liked it. Well Clever survived so far but Medical say he may not. What do you think will happen? (PM me your answer) I hope you guys like my tribe here is what they are like.

Curious Smurfling- He is the only smurfling of the tribe. He is curious about everything. He will run off and look at anything. He wares an orange shirt and a white smurf hat and pants.

Neatette Smurf- She is a very sweet Smurfette. She hates messes and spends most of her time cleaning. She is also sickly (sick often). She wares a pink dress with light pink hearts. She has golden blond curly pigtails. She also wares a white smurf hat and light pink heels.

Charmette Smurf- She is charming and demanding. She will be sweet but then you will find your self doing everything she asks. She wares white leggings with a dark violet dress with light violet ruffles at the bottom. She wares a white smurf hat and also light violet heels. She has long brown hair that she curls every day.

Moodette Smurf- She can be demanding and bossy but very sweet. She gets pretty moody when she does not get what she wants (hence the name Moodette). She wares a light purple dress that has a dark purple belt around her waste. She wares a light purple smurf hat and dark purple heels.

Medical Smurf- He can be very serious. Most of the time he is funny and fun though. He loves to pull pranks on others and makes the other smurfs laugh. He is the leader of the group (like Wizard). He makes sure that the smurfs he lives with are healthy. He has studied medicine his whole life. He can take one look at you and then he can give you an answer on what you might have. He wares a white smurf hat and doctors lab coat with a red cross on the back. He often has his medical bag in his hand and his stethoscope around his neck. He also wares white smurf pants. He is also the only male smurf adult.


	4. Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do own any smurfs or creatures added.

Sense the disappearance of Clever many of the smurfs had stopped doing what they love. Clever had been gone for three days now and today was the day of the return of Papa Smurf. Many dreaded it. They did not want to tell there Papa that one of his little smurfs went missing. The smurfs spent most of there time looking for Clever (expecting to find his body). The free time they had was spent by morning about Clever or was spent by sitting in there house doing nothing. The smurfs he was closest to ended up depressed (they were Wizard, Imitation, Shyette, Starette, and Luckette). They would barely come out of there houses. (Besides Wizard he was out looking for him non-stop). The others had become depressed to but not as badly. Luckette was the worst one she did not come out of her house once sense his disappearance. She wouldn't even answer the door.

*Knock, Knock* "Luckette you need to come out." Imitation, Hefty, and Handy yelled but there was no answer. "Luckette are you in there?" asked Imitation. There was still no answer. The three smurfs walk in. "Luckette" Hefty called "Where could she be?" Handy asked "I don't know." Imitation replied as they walk into the bedroom. Right as they walk in Imitation spots Luckette sitting on her bed. "Luckette are you okay?" Imitation asked "What do you think. I lost my best friend." Luckette replied with teary eyes "You don't know that. He may still be alive." Imitation said "How do you know. He was probably captured and killed. That's why we can't smurf him." Luckette explained. The three smurfs standing in the doorway just lowered there heads. They were shocked to hear what the sad stricken smurfette had just said. "We will go now." Imitation said sadly still lowering his head.

All of a sudden they here a smurf say here comes Papa Smurf. They all walk out of Luckette's house and see Papa riding on Feathers with a big smile on his face. He must have saw the sad looks on everysmurfs face because as he looked down at his little smurfs his smile faded to a frown.

Papa landed and leaped off of Feathers. "Did something smurf?" Papa asked. Luckette and Wizard moved foreword. "Uh...Um...W-Well you see..." Wizard hesitated to tell Papa what had happened. "Clever h-he's gone...missing." Luckette blurted out "WHAT! When did this happen?" Papa asked "We're not sure. After you left Clever went on a walk and he hasn't been smurfed sense." Wizard replied. "Why didn't you smurf me a letter I would have smurfed home right away." Papa said sadly. "Did you find any trace of him?" Papa asked "We found some cloth and footprints." Wizard said "Can you show me the footprints and where you found the cloth." Papa asked again.

They all show Papa where there they found the cloth and actually found some more cloth. Then came the footprints (Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn...). They walked to where Clumsy had tripped and found the footprints. There was still the blood and when Papa saw it he freaked out a little. He started to tear up. He knew what it might mean. "I-I can't believe it. He may really be gone." Papa said as he started to cry.

Hours later at dinner everyone was quiet. Not one smurf said a word. There wasn't a dry eye. The worst one at the dinner tabs was Papa. Tears kept coming and coming. Rolling down his face. One image ran through his mind. It was when the smurfs had turned the smurfs back from stone. He remembered the warm smile Clever has given him. This made him cry even more. He then got up from his chair and walked back to his house. All of the smurfs watched and realized how much this was bothering him. They all finished and walked back to there houses all except for Smurfette, Hefty, and Handy.

*Knock, Knock* "Papa" Smurfette said sweetly through the door. "Are you okay?". Papa walked to the door and opened it. They all saw that Papa had been crying but it was what they expected. "Yah, I guess. It's just been a hard day." Papa sniffed. Smurfette then hugged him. "I miss Clever so much" She cried "I know my little Smurfette" Papa said as he let her out of there hug. "I know he was a great workout partner" Hefty said with tears in his eyes. "He was the smurfiest. He always smurfed a helping hand with my inventions." Handy cried "It's okay my little smurfs. We'll smurf through it." Papa insured them.

To Be Continued...

Authors Notes: Hope it's smurfy so far. I know it may be a little sad but that is the the way I want it to be. The next chapter is about Clever so tune in to see what he has been up to. Let's just say that he is still under the weather. '-D


	5. Finally

Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do own any smurfs or creatures added.

Authors Notes: Hey let's see how Clever's doing. In the last chapter I kinda gave you the ending of The Smurfy Adventure sorry...:-(. I needed to make Papa's return a little sad. ,-P . So Clever has been in a coma for a week now. He has been missing for a week and three days.

The tribe hadn't done much the past week. Moodette and the other smurfettes kept on disturbing Medical on his studies. They wanted to know if Clever had woken up. They still didn't know anything about him though. Medical's was right about him. Clever has gone into a coma.

"MEDICAL" Moodette yelled "WHAT!" He yelled back in an annoyed voice. "We were wondering if the smurf had smurfed up yet?" She asked with Charmette and Neatette behind her. "I told you he still in a coma." Medical explains "That's not what it sounds like to me." Neatette mentioned. They then here a low mown coming from Medical's tent. They listen for a moment. They then here Clever say "Where am I?". Medical then ran into his tent and saw that Clever was trying to get up. "No, don't smurf up. You could get hurt." Medical said to him. "Huh, Who be you?" Clever asked "You don't remember. I told you before you passed out." Medical explained "I d-don't remember." Clever said with a confused look on his face. He thought for a moment then he remembered. "Oh, yah, you be Medical. You smurfed my life. Thank you." Clever said "You vary welcome. It was only the smurfy thing to do. By the way, What is with that accent?" Medical said "Oh, well I be a Scottish smurf." Clevet explains "What is you name?" Medical asked "My name be Clever." "Where did you come from?" Medical asked again. "I be from The Smurfvillage." Clever replies.

All of the sudden Moodette runs in with her face red with anger. "HOW COULD YOU LIE!" "What are you talking about Moodette?" Medical asked "You said that the smurf was still in a coma. That's not what it smurfs like to me." She explains "First of all the smurfs name is Clever and second of all you smurfed him mown outside my tent an hour ago." He explained. While this was going on Clever felt worsening pains down his back again and passes out. Medical herd Clever struggle but by time he got turned around Clever had passed out. "Clever, CLEVER" Medical yelled to see if he would still respond. He ran over in an instant and got to work. He had to inject antibiotics into his body to keep him from going into shock. Then Medical took his temperature. "Oh, Smurf he gone into another coma. If you wouldn't have gone into here to fight Clever would still be awake." He told Moodette "I-I'm sorry. Will he smurf okay?" "Well luckily I have him stable so the chances are just as good as before." Medical explained

Charmette then walks in with Neatette behind her. "Hey how's the smurf... What happened I thought that the smurf was awake." Charmette asked "He went back into a coma" Medical replied. "Oh how terrible." Neatette said sweetly "Will he be okay" She asked again "I'm not quite sure. This time his temperature is really high." Medical explained "Well do you know what would smurf care of that problem?" Charmette asked "No, What?" Medical asked Charmette "Place a cool towel on his forehead and his fever should go down. Be sure to smurf the towel in cool water every five minutes and place it back on his forehead." She explained. "That might smurf. Good idea. How did you smurf of it?" He asked "It is something I've used on Neatette when she was sick." Charmette explained.

To Be Continued...

Authors Notes: Hope you like it. Medical was right Clever did go into a coma. They found out a little about Clever. Then he also went back into a coma (UH OHHHHHHHH...). Will he survive the coma and make it home or will he NEVER see the smurfs again? :-/ Tune in and watch out for the next chapter and see how the smurfs have been coping with the idea that Clever is gone.


	6. Some More Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do own any smurfs, humans, and creatures added.**

**Authors Notes: Okay peeps so I am adding a month to how long Clever has been gone. He has been gone for a month and ten days now. I wonder how long he will be gone? **

The smurfs were doing a little better coping with there loss of Clever. Well as good as they could. They were starting to lose hope of ever finding him. They nearly stopped. If it weren't for Wizard pushing them to keep looking they would have stopped completely. Some of the smurfs (Papa, Wizard, Harmony, and Luckette) were out looking already.

"We don't be getting anywhere on this smurfen search." Luckette told Wizard "I know we haven't smurfed anything in three weeks." Wizard replied

They kept looking and came across the place where Clever met Medical and Moodette. The smurfs did not know this obviously. They looked around for more clues and actually found some cloth. It wasn't Clever's because it was plain red. "PAPA. Come quick. I smurfed something." Wizard called "What did you smurf." Papa asked eagerly. "We found a peace of smurfed cloth but its red not red and green like Clever's kilt." Wizard explained "Wait that color. It is the same color of Gargemel's shoes." Papa said "Why didn't I smurf of this before." Papa said to himself "Smurfs I think I may know what smurfed to Clever." Papa announced. "What do you think smurfed to him?" asked Harmony "I think Gargamel may have smurfed him." Papa said. The smurfs agree with Papa and they gather all of the other search parties. Then they start to Gargemel's hovel.

They then make it to Gargemel's hovel and to there surprise Gargemel wasn't there. They looked all over but wasn't Clever there either. The smurfs were devastated. Some of the smurfs had started to tear up. They then hear Gargamel talking to Azreael. It sounded like he was getting closer. "We need to smurf out of here." Hefty said in a panic. The smurfs try to flee Gargemel's hovel but they were not fast enough. "SMURFS!" Gargamel yelled as he opened his door and sprang for his net. He grabbed it but when he turned around he ran into his table. This bought all the smurfs enough time to run up and hop onto a window sill. Well almost all of the smurfs. Clumsy had tripped in the middle of the floor. "CLUMSY!" Smurfette yelled in a scared voice. Gargamel ran to the fallen smurf. "OH, NO YOU DON'T GARGAMEL!" Hefty yelled as he started to Clumsy. Luckily Hefty was just fast enough. He grabbed Clumsy and ran to the window sill the smurfs were on. "Good work Hefty." Papa said to the strong smurf. "Nothin to it Papa smurf." Hefty said as he showed off his muscles a bit.

As they were walking away Papa overhears Gargamel say something about Balthazar and a smurf he had captured. Papa hoped it was Clever. "Papa Smurf did you hear Gargamel say something about a smurf?" asked Wizard "Do you think it could be Clever' He asked again. "It vary well could be Clever we'll smurf there soon to check." Papa replied.

To Be Continued...

**Authors Notes: Well hope you like it so far. I guess the smurfs are doing well. Thing is I did not work on emotion on this chapter it was just there search for Clever. The smurfs are still doing pretty bad by the way. Well look out for the next chapter. See if Clever has woken up from his coma. :-•**


	7. Who I Am

**Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do own any smurfs, humans, and creatures added.**

**Authors Notes: I hope that you all know that I will add more and more smurfs as I go in my stories. As you know Clever has gone into a coma. Within a week Clever woke up again. At first he could not remember what happened. He thought about it for a while and then he remembered. He had met all of the smurfs that lived in the tribe. Medical had kept Clever on bed rest until his injury on his back is healed. Let's see how he has been doing**.

Clever had been a little home sick mostly thinking about Wizard and the others. He hated being away from his friends and family. He still had not told Medical much about them. Medical hadn't acted on it he thought that Clever would tell him when he was ready.

Medical was working on making some medicine when Clever said something. "What did you smurf Clever?" Asked Medical "I said I be ready to tell you more about my home." Clever said. "Okay" "I told you that I smurfed from the smurf village. Well it is on the north side of the forest. There are a total of 107 smurfs living there." Clever explained "Can you tell me more about some of the smurfs." Medical asked "Sure, let me see. Well I did not grow up in the Smurfvillage. I grew up in an old castle far from here." He explained (I am not going to explain the rest you can read about it on the bio that I've written). He then explained more about his childhood and then he started to tell Medical about the smurfs he lived with for 150 years. "Well I lived with five other smurfs in the castle. There be Luckette, Wizard, Imitation, Starette and Shyette." Clever explained. He told Medical about Wizard and the others but then he got to Luckette. "Well, Luckette she be my best friend. Also the most beautiful smurfette there is in the smurfvillage. She smart and she has the silkiest red (auburn) hair." Clever said daydreaming about the smurfette. "Um...Okay" Medical Said a little surprised out at the way he talked about her. "Well that is who I grew up with." Clever said "Can you smurf me more about the smurf village?" Medical asked "Sure. Well the leader of the smurfs name is Papa smurf. He is a wise elder and everysmurf looks up to him." Clever says. He then pulls a small painting and shows it to Medical. "This is Hefty he and I like to lift waits together. Hefty is the strongest smurf there is." He then points out Luckette, Wizard and the others to him. Then Clever points to Papa and beside him was Grandpa. "This is Grandpa Smurf he is the oldest smurf and also has more wisdom and more knowledge about the world and humans than Papa." Clever explained. He told Medical all about the smurfs in the smurfvillage.

When Clever finished he thought about eversmurf he had talked about. He thought of how smurfy it would be to have that many friends. This made him realize that he should be grateful for all that he has.

To Ne Continued...

Authors Notes: Well hope you like it so far. I do not have much to say but I will say this. CLEVER CAN BE VERY LONGWINDED. He seems to be in LOVE! Being away from his friends and family. It made him realize his feelings for Luckette. Also next chapter will be up in a little while (literally). I'm sorry that my stories chapters are not to long. I try to make them longer.


	8. Thanks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. I do own any smurfs added.**

**Authors Notes: Well Papa had decided to carefully go to Balthazar's castle. (Ya know something I think Balthazar got eaten of hurt badly from his lava monster. Oh well can't change the story.)I am trying something different you can probably see what. The smurfs are Papa, Wizard, Handy, Hefty, Brainy and Clumsy. **

The next day Papa and some of the smurfs went to look for Clever at Balthazar's castle. "Now, my little smurfs, we need to be extra careful. Clever may or may not be there." Papa assured them. "We know Papa smurf." Handy and Hefty replied

_Balthazar's castle_

"I can't believe that you let the smurf get away." Balthazar said evilly "B-But Godfather I was n-not even here when he got away." Gargemel said to keep his godfather from hurting him or something. Balthazar then looks out his window out a telescope to observe the forest to find the smurf he was looking for. Then he spots some of the smurfs coming to his castle. Balthazar then let out an evil laugh. "GODSON, look we've got some company" "SMURFS!" Gargamel said with an evil laugh. "They must be coming for there little friend. Just wait until they find out he is not here." Balthazar said in an evil tone. (Little did they know that someone or somesmurf was watching them listening to what they had to say.)

_Back with the Smurfs_

"How much farther is it Papa Smurf?" Asked Wizard. "It's not far now." Papa replied. (Ten mins later) "How much farther Papa Smurf?" Asked Hefty "It's Not far now." Papa replied (five mins later) "Is it much farther Papa Smurf." Handy asked "It's not far now." Papa said getting a little annoyed (three mins later) "IS IT MUCH FARTHER PAPA SMURF?" Asked Brainy "YES, IT IS!" Papa yelled in annoyance. "Okay, Okay." Brainy replied (HAHAHAHA LOVE THIS. It is from the show thought this was the perfect moment to use it. ;-D)

They finally arrive but they don't know that Balthazar and Gargamel were waiting for them. As soon as they stepped foot on the wooden floor they were scooped up by Gargamel and Balthazar. "HEY, SMURF US FREE AND FIGHT LIKE A SMURF" Hefty yelled as he punched the air. "You're a powerful little smurf aren't you?" Balthazar said to Hefty. Then Gargamel grabbed the smurfs out of the net and placed them in a cage.

The smurfs also did not see Clever. Some of the smurfs had started to cry. They did not know what to do. Hefty was pushing and pulling on the bars bending them some but not enough to escape.

All of the sudden a figure appears swinging on a rope. Balthazar grabs him but he takes his sword and stabs him in the hand. He drops the figure and he lands on the table the smurfs were on. He grabs the key to the cage and opens it. "Quickly, run, RUN." The figure says. It then follows closely behind them until they make it out.

"Thank you" Papa says to there hero. The figure then steps into the light and to the smurfs surprise it was a smurf. "Your welcome." The smurf says "Papa what is that weird accent?" Brainy asked "Brainy he's Spanish" Papa said to Brainy "That's right. My name is Mysterious Smurf." Young Smurf said holding out a hand for Papa to shake. "Uh...I hope you don't smurf me asking. Where did you come from and are there others with you?" Papa asked the Spanish smurf "No, I've been alone for 100 years now." Mysterious replied "Do you want to come

Smurf at the smurfvillage?" Papa asked. Mysterious thought about it which made Papa and the other smurfs a little nervous. "Well... I-I guess I could come live in your village." Mysterious replied "The only thing is that I protect and save these animals from Balthazar." Mysterious replied "Papa can think of something to protect them. Like he always says..." The talkative Brainy smurf said.

They walk to Mysterious's shelter he had been living for 100 years so he could grab some things he wanted to keep. Then the smurfs started to the Village. When they arrived many of the smurfs wondered who the Charming smurf was. "Harmony smurf the smurf for a meeting." Papa commanded "Yes Papa smurf." Harmony replied. As he did this Papa took Mysterious to the Village square. "That is the most unsmurfy horn playing I've ever heard." Mysterious said to Papa "You get used to it." Papa replied.

All of the Smurfs arrive at the village square wondering who the smurf was and why he kinda looked like Don Smurfo. "My little smurfs as you can see we have smurfed another smurf. Please except him as a friend. He has lived alone for 100 years." This being said made Mysterious tear up a little. "He is a very generous smurf he saved Hefty, Handy, Brainy, Clumsy, Wizard and myself from the likes of Balthazar." Papa explained "Can I say something Papa smurf?" Mysterious asked "Why of course." Papa replied. "Well like Papa has said I have lived alone for 100 years and it was lonely. I just want to say thank you for letting me move here." "Okay my little smurfs I need somesmurf to volunteer to let him stay at your house." Papa said. "OH, OH PICK ME." Smurfette said "NO, NO PICK ME" Starette said "Wait I can't smurf at two smurfettes houses. How will we smurf this out?" Mysterious asked. He thought for a moment and decided to pick. "Hmm... I'll pick you." He said pointing at Starette "ME, ME HE PICKED ME." Starette said in an excited voice.

Well Mysterious got settled in as Starette glanced at him every so often. Only one thought came to Mysterious's head why does everysmurf look so sad. "Shyette" Mysterious asked "Yes" She said in a lovely way. "Um... Did something happen to a smurf?" "Well my friend well more like father Clever he's gone missing and has been gone for a month and eleven days now. I miss him so much."Starette replied as she started to cry "Oh I-I'm so sorry for your loss. I should have not have brought it up." Mysterious said

To Be Continued...

**Authors Notes: Told you I add smurfs as I go. I hope you like Mysterious Smurf here is more about him.**

**Mysterious Smurf-** He is a stealthy sneaky smurf who could sneak up on you with out even making a sound. He has a Spanish accent and a lot of times he will say Olay when dodging something. This makes some of the smurfettes ahh at his charm and grace. (Kinda like when you go to a concert and all of the girls scream and almost pass out when a singer looks at them.) He is also a very talented dancer mainly with Spanish themed dances. He is the same age as the smurfs at the village 150 years old. He wares a plain black smurfs outfit with a red cape and black Spanish style hat with a red ribbon tied to above the rim. He also carries a sword with him for protection. He will also sometimes ware a black mask to try to hide his identity.


	9. Losing hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Smurfs. I do own any smurfs, humans, or creatures added.**

**Authors Notes: Well Clever is still missing. Will he ever make it home? Two months have passed now but Clever still has the injury and Medical still will not let him up well not much. He was only allowed up for an hour or so. Clever has been missing for three months and seventeen days now.**

Clever was still homesick but he was pretty occupied with trying to help out with anything Medical would let him do. Clever's injury was still healing but Medical could not understand why it took so long to heal. "CLEVER" Medical called. "Yah, Medical" Clever said as he walked up to the smurf warring a doctors coat. "How's your back? Do you smurf any pain or stiffness." He asked "No, nothing be wrong" Clever said.

Clever then lowered his head. "What's wrong? Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Medical asked "Yah, I be fine I just miss my friends and family." Clever explained. "Well we will try to smurf you home as soon as we can." Medical assured him. "I know. What I don't understand is why it is taking so long to heal." Clever told Medical "I'm not to sure but I think that it could be the infection that is slowing down the healing process." Medical replied

All of a sudden Moodette ran up in a panic. "MEDICAL!" "WHAT?" Medical asked "It's Neatette she collapsed. I don't know what could be wrong." Moodette explained. They all run to where the smurfette had collapsed. When Medical saw her he thought he knew what it might be. Autumn was coming and the temperature was dropping. He figured that it was a case of the flu. "Clever could you carry her to her tent while I go get my medical bag?" Medical asked "Sure." Clever said as he picked up the week smurfette.

Clever took Neatette to her tent and laid her onto her cot. Then Medical walks in with his stethoscope around his neck. He grabs a book out of his medical bag and studies it. It was titled Smurfasious Infectious and was flipped to the Flu section.

"Ah ha, I found it. Smurf flu." Medical reads allowed. He reads the symptoms but they do not match the symptoms Neatette has. It reads cough, sore throat, high temperature, and nausea. Her symptoms are symptoms of an allergic reaction. He treats Neatette and under the close eye of Charmette she should be fine.

Hours later Neatette is up and about doing what she loves cleaning. Medical though was a little worried about his tribe. Winter was going to be here within a matter of a month. He needed to get flu shots ready and they needed to get supplies like fire wood and food to survive. He was also hoping that he would be able to get Clever home before winter hits but he was not to sure.

That night Clever could not sleep. He could not stop thinking about Papa and the other smurfs. One smurf kept popping up in his mind. Luckette he loved everything about her. He had never felt this way before but he knew he had to make it home to tell her this. Clever was beginning to lose hope of ever makeing it home.

To Be Continued…

**Authors Notes: Well there's the 9th chapter of The Lost Smurf. Sorry my chapters are still short I have been trying to make them longer. Will Clever make it home before winter or will it slow them down? Also can Clever's injury be healed by then? Read on to find out. (EMMIBROOK OUT PEACE;-D)**


	10. A Bitter Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own the Smurfs. I do own any smurfs, humans, or creatures added.

Authors Notes: It has now been five months and three days sense the Clever's disappearance. It was now in the middle of winter. Sorry it took sooooooooooooooooooooo long to update... Well... Hope You like it.

* * *

Luckette stood in her house weeping because she thought her Best friend was gone. Papa had called a meeting the day before and announced that there was no possible way they could find Clever. He thought that Clever had probably been kidnapped and taken far away. He was devastated to say so. He also said that they will have a small funeral in his memory. First they were to meet at the river smurf for the first part. Then the Smurfs and Smurettes were to bring something to the footprint spot they found to remember Clever by. This wouldn't be hard for Luckette. She had a nice gift Clever had given her. She never told anyone about it. It was a small golden locket bracelet. (It had a small picture of Clever in it. She got the picture from Painter.) Clever found it by an old oak tree. She kept it on her wrist at all times. The smurfs asked where she got it but she would not tell.

Today was the day of the funeral. Harmony sounds the alarm to head out. Each smurf is dressed in Black... Even Papa. Luckette starts for the village center. Everysmurf sees Papa standing on his big red mushroom. He raises his hands to quiet his little smurfs. He clears his throat and begins his speech. "My little smurfs it smurfs me to say but we have gone five months without finding Clever. I am afraid we will never. Did you all smurf something to smurf his memory?" Papa asked. Everyone nods.

They head out to the river smurf and Papa starts a ceremonial speech written for funerals. (I got this from the smurfs Episode Tear of the smurf.) "As the river smurf flows so the river of life flows into the endless sea and as every loving smurf knows the memory of loving grows and grows and he shall always be." Papa says as he drops a flower into the river. "Now my little smurfs we must go on. There will be hard times where it could smurf unbearable but know that Clever loves you all and he always will. He would want us to smurf on with our life's and to honor his." Papa explains

They then all head to the footprint spot. As they approach Luckette becomes hesitant. "I can't smurf this. I can't say goodbye to Clever he's my best friend... my partner." She cries. "You have to. Clever would have wanted it." Wizard said. "I c-can't." She says. "Luckette what ever happened to the strong, sweet smurfette I grew up to know. Know matter how hard it got at the old castle you never gave up." Wizard said. "This be different. Clever has been there my whole life. A day didn't go by when I didn't smurf him." Luckette replies. "Look, this is hard for everysmurf. Clever's my father. He raised us. I love him just as much as you do. " "He is my best friend. He's my love. I love him with all of my heart." Luckette says as she falls to her knees. "I-I c-can't smurf goodbye to him." She says. "Come on, Luckette you have to go. You know that." Wizard says. Papa walks over. "Luckette." He says "Luckette my dear it will be okay. We'll smurf through this together." Papa says as he grabs her hand a pulls her to her feet. Papa pulls the saddened smurfette into a comforting hug. "It'll smurf out okay. Clever loves you... Remember that." Papa tells the smurfette. "Its just really hard to let go of someone you love. He be my love. My everything and I can't let go." Luckette said "You have to my little smurfette. Clever would want it." Papa said in a comforting voice. "Now we need to go." Papa said. Luckette nods and the two press forward.

They all arrive. Papa begins. "Well, here we are. I never thought I'd have to smurf something like this. I know we only knew Clever for a short time but he was a friend and mentor. He taught to never give up. Always stay strong. He always will be here with you. Even if you can't see him or hear him dosn't mean that he is not here. His memory lives on in each of our hearts... Would somesmurf like to come up and smurf some words." Papa asked. Wizard steps forward. "As you all know me, Luckette, Imitation, Shyette, and Starette all grew up with Clever. He alway stood by us and never turned his back on us. Even when he was busy he had time for us. I guess you could smurf he was my father. He taught me how to be the smurf I am today. You know what I just smurfed. I never got to say goodbye. I didn't give him a hug or even a wave. Nothing. Now I can say goodbye and I am happy for that. It saddens me that Clever smurf at his age. He was a good father and friend and I hope all of you love him as much as I do. Next month is his smurfday. It will be a sad day but it would give us a moment to remember him and honor his memory." Tears start falling down his face. "Clever told us that he was born on December 19. On that day he would have been 251 years old. Before I smurf down I would like to say always smurf on to your memories they will last you a lifetime when others may not." Wizard says.

He steps down and walks back to Luckette. The two hold one to each other hugging with tears falling down their faces. "Now my little smurfs I would like you to all bring your item that you smurfed up and place it on the footprint spot. When you do smurf us why it reminds you of Clever." Papa explains. "I will go first." Papa says as he picks up a small paper. "This is a note Clever had given me. It says-

Dear Papa Smurf,

Thank you for letting me and my smurfs smurf in your village. My smurfs have had a very Unsmurfy life but they are good workers and are well behaved. (most of the time). They all love that you were so kind to them for the Wizard, Mordayis had not been so kind.

Thanks again,

Clever Smurf.

Most of you don't know but Clever had never learned to read or write. Poet wrote this for him." He says.

Next was Starette. She brought up a book. It was filled with many journal entries documenting every day sense Starette's 50th birthday. "This is a book that Clever had given me and as a smurfling. He called it a script book. He gave it to me to write plays and music. I never actually used it for that. I used it to record the memories I shared with my family. I am the luckiest smurf who ever smurfed on this earth. I had Clever standing there thick through thin. He never once gave up fighting to get us more food. Or water because he knows what it feels like to starve. I am putting this here to honor the memory of Clever forever."

Next was Luckette. This was extremely hard for her. She had always thought that Clever would be there. "W-What I b-brought was a golden locket. I have never smurfed anyone this and I'm really not sure why... but on our way here me and C-Clever smurfed across this locket." She shined it in the sun light. It glistened brightly as she then opened it. She stared hard at the small picture in the left frame. A tear threatened to fall down off of her face but she didn't let it. Truth is she was sick of crying and wanted this all to be over. She wanted Clever back in her life. "Clever thought it was the prettiest thing he had smurfed in over 200 years. So he gave it to me. As he gave it to me he told me this. 'A pretty locket for a beautiful smurfette.'" She still blushed at the comment Clever had given her a little less than a year ago. She then placed the locket on to a tree branch above the footprints. The light of the sun shined off the golden metal perfectly. It's brilliant color glistened and gleamed as it hung high above the spot.

All of the other smurfs put what they brought to the footprint spot and set it down. This took about an hour and every moment of it Luckette weeped.

To be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: Again I am sorry it took sooooooooooooo long to update. I will hopefully have it finished soon.


End file.
